Whiskey Lullaby
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Deciding that he can't live with himself seeing Alejandro and Heather together, Justin decides to drink himself away permanently out of this world. It isn't until someone else can't live with herself decides to feel the same way too. A very sad songfic.


**"Whiskey Lullaby"**

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer: This is by far, the saddest fic I ever wrote yet. I bet you know which couple I'm writing about. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>"What a life..."<p>

...

...

"What a life I wasted...after all this time, she ended up choosing that rat bastard over me...". A voice said right through a dark room in which there was just nothing but loneliness and pain. Somehow...this dark figure happened to be one of the most familiar male models all through the world. He had it all

Loneliness and pain that haunted him ever since his shocking controversial voteoff from Total Drama Island. With that premature leave...inside of him snapped like never before. It was a fact that he would take notes watching her on TV, and use that knowledge he would take from 'her' and carry to Total Drama Action. He would try to use Lindsay and Beth to his personal advantage to get real farther in the game. Unfortunately...it was to no avail as he failed to become a legitimate force, despite the fact that he finished in 7th place. He was hoping to get another chance to prove to the rest of the castmates and 'her' into the next season. Unfortunately...he was forced to sit out due to Geoff's decision to find help from a stranded desert.

That's when Alejandro Burromuerto came along. He was by far so much alike 'him', but he was actually talented and much seductive looking. he never had to focused on his looks and such, but he mainly focused charming on every female contestant he dared cross his path. One by one, he kissed Bridgette, manipulated LeShawna, and used Courtney aside just to steal the victory, as an insult to every viewer who despised him one by one.

But what really made 'him' sick...was the face that Alejandro had swept Heather off her feet. To Justin, this really sent him into complete outrage. How in the hell did someone so similar to him happened to have a lady like Heather fall into his charms just like that. Justin felt so angry and disgusted that Alejandro would manipulate Heather's emotions so just so that he would get her to be in love with him in secret, even when Heather tried to get everyone to believe that Alejandro was never trusted. Well...it worked. She finally proved that they were right about Alejandro after all. But what happened next ended as a shock to everyone and emotionally, Justin.

Alejandro had kissed Heather. That kiss made Justin's heart bleed to death in complete agony. It wasn't right. It all just seemed so unfair. Why is it that Heather was turned off by Justin's charm that he just had to pick this worthless piece of a Justin ripoff that was Alejandro? Even though that Heather made him burned alive by a volcano and put into a robot suit, she just had to forgive him and start a new life as boyfriend and girlfriend? The thought of this made Justin rage like hell. Every time he just saw them together, Justin definitely had the urge to break something out of total aggression. The public displays of affection sent Justin into a grim, painful and depressed state never before seen.

Everyone from Duncan and Gwen and Geoff and Bridgette found love. Not to mention that Katie and Sadie became very attached to Trent. But what on earth did Justin ever find that could relate to love. Unfortunately...

...all it gave him was loneliness. Just painful dark loneliness.

This has been brewing in the fact that for just an ounce of emotion that was left from his already broken heart...Justin never even hated a soul that was Heather herself. The truth is, if Heather hadn't stayed on longer in Total Drama Action, maybe Justin could ask her if he can start an alliance to get him and her into the final two. Then maybe, they would have likely taken out Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Duncan, Owen, and especially Harold. But the most unexpected thing happened. Heather was soon voted off before the merge happened and LeShawna was kept on, only to be eliminated after her. The alliance never happened between Heather and Justin. There was never only an ounce of interaction between them. It was just basically gone forever never to come back again.

However, on one night...Justin did something so life-threatening that it literally consumed him to the fact that he had no reason to live any longer. All that sat at his bed side was a combination of pills and bottles of Jack Daniels. Justin was hoping that he would drink all of his problems away just to get rid of the thoughts Heather and Alejandro right away from him. But most importantly, right also behind him was a letter. It just appeared to be somewhat of a suicide note. And inside the note, was exactly of how Justin felt so much about Heather after all this time and turmoil that surrounded his immortal pain and heartache.

Somehow, Justin could already think what Heather was thinking right now. I'd bet he wouldn't even give a damn in the world what happened to Justin now that she was with a twice-the-hunk like Alejandro.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_  
><em> She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<em>  
><em> We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time<em>  
><em> But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<em>  
><em> Until the night<em>

Justin's tears soon began to form from his blue eyes that depicted sadness and depression.

He now poured Jack Daniels into his shot glass, with that dark orange color pouring right to the top. Every time his brain ever thought of Alejandro and Heather together, he downed every shot there was to offer. Minutes soon passed and Justin had downed exactly only 20 shots of whiskey that can come right through him. He was now drunk as hell would have exactly coughed up. The teardrops then began to form around his handsome face like a broken-down waterfall.

"What am the hell am I kidding...? She doesn't deserve me! I tried to charm her the best way I can, but she despises me for no reason? If that damned black-haired bitch never voted me off in the first place, I would have given her a chance to tell her how I exactly feel! But no! She doesn't want that! She wants him! If she wants Alejandro so g**damn bad, then she should just GO FUCKING AHEAD! She...should...just...go ahead..." Justin yelled at himself with so much drunken rage. I mean, after the events that inspired in Justin's life, what did Heather truly see in him?

I mean, she thought that Brady was handsome and Alejandro was perfect. But what did Heather think of Justin? He knew exactly only one word...

Nothing. Justin thought that in Heather's mind. He was nothing.

With that single thought...he now downed just half a gallon of sleeping pills, just munching on them like a horrible taste of M&Ms. And after he finally downed the pills, Justin felt a little jolt come right from his heart. It was like a spike that impaled the pain and heartache inside him just like that. Justin then laid down drop dead laying first up at the ceiling. With an understandable smirk in his sad guilt ridden face,

"I'm sorry, Heather...please understand..." he spoke one last time as his eyes slowed down to the point where they can't be open anymore. A tear shed down one last time from his dead blue eye. His death sequence proved to be the unworthy curtain call for Justin as his thoughts of her and Alejandro were gone away forever. But most importantly...so was him._  
><em>

_ He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
><em> And finally drank away her memory<em>  
><em> Life is short but this time it was bigger<em>  
><em> Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<em>  
><em> We found him with his face down in the pillow<em>  
><em> With a note that said I'll love her till I die<em>  
><em> And when we buried him beneath the willow<em>  
><em> The angels sang a whiskey lullaby<em>

_ La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._  
><em> La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...<em>

A dark figure soon opened Justin's bedroom door. Complete with such gorgeous long black hair, a beautiful face and such an imposing, yet seductive figure, Heather entered yet not knowing that she was looking at Justin's already-dead body.

"Hey Justin? Are you gonna come in here and say your last goodbyes before I'm annoyed by your sleeping any longer_?_" Heather spoke constantly. There seemed to be no response. Justin's eyes was closed shut for all eternity. Usually, Heather knew in her mind that Justin was up to his tricks, just like back on Total Drama Island, where he painted his eyelids just to cheat to win in the sleep-a-thon.

"Ha ha, very funny Justin. I'm not playing. Get up!" Heather grew frustratingly as Justin's eyes refused to open up. With every passing moment of silence, Heather then grew madder.

But as she was about to snap at him, she then finally noticed why Justin refused to wake up. She gasped when Heather finally saw those hidden amount of pills and Jack Daniels sitting right at Justin's bedside. Her face now grew panicked.

"Oh my god! Justin!" Heather shouted helplessly as he went close to his body and tried to feel his heart. Unfortunately, her heart felt a grim shock as Justin's heart had no pulse. She even tried to pump out adrenaline from his heart and even tried CPR, but it was just no use. Justin...was dead.

Heather's heart felt like she was about to cry itself. She never at her life lost anything that didn't mean much to her, but she felt like anyone that Heather knew, including Justin, felt like family to him. As tears started to form at her eyes...there stood a note. Heather had the strength to grab the note and read it. What she read inside there shocked her even more.

_Dear Everyone,_

_There is not much I have to say. I am glad that everyone found something or someone they love during the years I had with you all. Quite frankly, there seems to be no love everyone never gave me. I tried to become the nicest gentleman I ever was to all of you and yet, you shunned me for it. Especially from you Heather. I blame you for making me act like such a heartless jerk. I hope you and Alejandro deserve each other for all I care. Thanks to you, I feel nothing._

_But somehow, for a reason...I couldn't stay mad at you. Somehow, I just had to think that if you never voted me off from the talent show, I would have gotten to know a lot about you. I could've helped when you need it. I was caught off-guard by your beautiful long hair, those sensuous lips, your pretty laugh, and your breathless pair of legs. I think that we really could be something. I could've been the perfect man that you could ever meet, but I'm still heartbroken that you didn't see that in me, even after you kissed Alejandro. You made me into this mess. You should've thought this out before...but it's too late. I'm dead thanks to you...but on the other side...I would never stay mad at you for such._

_Because if you can only see that side in me...we could've fallen in love with each other...I know we never be together in this life...but I just hope that we'll be together forever in heaven. Goodbye, my dear Heather..._

_Always and forever, Justin_

As Heather read Justin's final note, the tears started to slowly come down from her cheek. Her heart cringed_, and _yet...touched. She saw his face, practically once last time as the look from her face now started to stream down tears coming down from her cheek one at a time. She couldn't quite believe that she had caused Justin to snap, and emotionally led to his drug and alcohol-induced death.

"Justin...I'm-I'm sorry...please forgive me..." Heather cried as she laid her head on his Justin's chest for perhaps the first and final time. Her tears had soaked the fabric of his dark green shirt. Heather knew exactly all along that she never forgave herself for causing this mess emotionally until now. Somehow, she would just give up her whole queen bee lifestyle just to bring him back, but it was just exactly way too late.

She spent the whole night crying at his bedside, as it turned into Justin's whole grave._  
><em>

_ The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_  
><em> For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath<em>  
><em> She finally drank her pain away a little at a time<em>  
><em> But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<em>  
><em> Until the night<em>

Right after Justin's funeral, Heather decided to take her mind off of Justin's death by taking a ride. Heather had this Ford Focus on her 16th birthday as a gift from her parents. Heather just loved that car as much as anyone, Alejandro, or pretty much herself.

"Ohhh man...what a waste that was..." Heather spoke right out of agony as she seemed to be secretly drinking on the ride over to the funeral and coming right home to be with Alejandro. She took one hell of a swig as she drink a shot of whiskey as she tried to focus on the road. With every mile, she just downed an ounce down her throat.

And as she did, the image of Justin appeared alongside Heather. She didn't pay attention to the side of her Ford to even look at the image, but the image of Justin soon shook his head at her, knowing that she was making one hell of a mistake. But she didn't care. Justin knew in the afterlife that Heather decided to drink the spirit of him right away. Little did the image of Justin know that Heather was doing the same to herself.

With every shot, her vision soon became blurry. It became so blurry that her whole mind became static like a TV. Her life just flashed right before the beauty's eyes like the moon itself. The speed of her Ford Focus increased tenfold as she was immediately approaching 150 miles per hour, which was three times the alcohol level from this state.

Heather soon was met through two strange lights that was coming right for Heather head-on. And she just knew, or didn't know, that she would meet her fate through this tragic end._  
><em>

_ She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_  
><em> And finally drank away his memory<em>  
><em> Life is short but this time it was bigger<em>  
><em> Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<em>  
><em> We found her with her face down in the pillow<em>  
><em> Clinging to his picture for dear life<em>  
><em> We laid her next to him beneath the willow<em>  
><em> While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby<em>

Her car had collided like a freight train crashing into another train. The collision felt so earth-shaking like a 10.0 magnitude earthquake. The tiny particles of glass stuck a bit right through her face as the blood gushed out of her lips. She looked like a dead puppet all over. her limbs was just wobbled all over the highway, looking like she was spasming out of control.

"Heather? HEATHER!" The voice screamed out of nowhere as a mysterious car had stopped just in time to witness the accident.

Someone soon stopped in the scene of the accident and rushed by Heather's side. It just happened to be her 'boyfriend' Alejandro as a medical team arrived on the scene as they weren't far away treating a hiker. The medical team soon rush over and brought out a gurney. But somehow, the medic didn't need to make way for one. It seemed to be no use.

"No. no. Don't take her like this...please! Don't take her..." Alejandro cried as he held on to Heather's body in just sooth and comfort. His Latin tears dripping down on his cheeks one at a time, fearing that the worst had happened. But it was just that clear.

Heather had died on the spot. The time of death happened to be 8:30 p.m. The same time of death that connected to Justin and the very same whiskey that caused all of this mess. Her spirit was soon lifted up and was transported into another place._  
><em>

_ La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._  
><em> La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...<em>  
><em> La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...<em>  
><em> La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...<em>

"I'm all alone...I'm really all alone..." Heather's voice echoed as there seemed to be complete white smoke coming all across a white atmosphere. She had looked all around, knowing where in the place she was. Of course...her eyes never seemed to open for a complete silence...

...

...

And then, Heather heard one familiar voice speak up from her ears.

...

...

"Heather?"

As Heather soon opened those alluring black eyes of hers...

...she Justin happened to see Justin dressed in all white. Was Heather really in hell all of a sudden? Or maybe this was somewhat of Duncan's tricks? She really had to find out for sure.

"Justin? I thought you died! And what am I doing here?" Heather responded still glaring at him with such good reason. But there wasn't seem to be anger from the mood of her face. And quite frankly...so was Justin's.

"Heather...you may not believe this, but...you're actually in Heaven. Just you and me..." Justin spoke with such compassion in his voice. Heather had never heard such a tone coming from those greater-than-perfect lips of his. Heather's heart felt so heavenly warm, but she just knew she needed something to get off from her chest once and for all.

"Justin...I'm sorry if I ever made you snap in the first place. I will never forgive myself for doing so...I'm such an idiot...I don't know...I felt like I just hurt you so much when I was with Alejandro. I feel like me loving the wrong person after all...was just a mistake. I should've paid more attention to you. It was just so wrong of me to cost you your life like this. I'm just so sorry..." Heather responded softly as tears had fallen down from her soft face. So much hurt and heartache just filled her mind so hard.

Justin then approached her and with one soft, slow swipe of his fingers to her cheeks, he swatted Heather's tears right off. He forced Heather to look at him in which he just displayed a soft tender smile. That smile that made every woman swoon from the inside out.

"Heather...it's okay. From where we are right now...everything that happens for a reason...we are forgiven for it. I'm just happy that you're here with me forever. That's the only thing I ever wanted from this...I just hope that you feel the same way too. Just true happiness..." Justin spoke lightly as his hand held Heather softly and never going away from his grasp.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Heather responded, not being so unsure what to think of Justin's sudden tactic.

"I know one thing..." Justin whispered to her as he held her face closer to his and planting a soft, tender, everlasting kiss. It just felt so right, and just so warm to Heather. She had never tasted something so forbidden and heavenly once before. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling such a rapturous fantasia that came inside Justin's true heart and soul. All of this that came from both their damaging, yet eternal hearts.

Both Justin and Heather wished that their kiss would never end forever. And yet, they were already in Heaven, hoping that it would last forever between them. Justin then broke off the kiss to look at Heather's everlasting gaze. Such two broken-hearted beauties meeting an a wonderful, loving embrace such as this.

"...I love you, Heather...and I always will forever..."

"Justin...I-I love you, too..."

With those final words, they met up with their eternal, passionate kiss once again. Knowing that they were never together in the real world, both made it very clear that they would finally found each other in the afterlife and in each other's loving and embracing arms.

Even in death, true everlasting love is always eternal forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, took me a while. But I finally got the job done.<strong>

**Just so as everyone doesn't know this song, it's called "Whiskey Lullaby" and it was sung by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss, and it is just that sad. But I figured I'd make it a little bit of an happy ending.**

**I was gonna consider using "I'll Be True To You" by The Oak Ridge Boys or "The Dance" by Garth Brooks for a songfic, knowing that they're just sad country songs, but I think I made the right choice with "Whiskey Lullaby" altogether. I just want to know everyone's opinion about this story.**

**And even though Justin and Heather might never be a couple, I could still wish and dream for it. Anyway, the true message is this...  
><strong>

**Don't drink and drive, and don't do drugs. Life is just worth living. Anyway, read and review!  
><strong>


End file.
